Destinos Cruzados
by aNHELO666
Summary: El odio de las familias los separa, pero ¿en verdad quieren estar separados? NaruSasu Basado en el musical Romeo et Juliette, de la haine a l'amour
1. Chapter 1

Konoha, como toda aldea ninja, era la más importante en su país correspondiente. Era un lugar próspero y fructífero, con ninjas poderosos guiados por el Hokage, Sarutobi-sama, un hombre justo e importante que actuaba de acuerdo a las leyes.

Aunque, a pesar del poderoso hombre, Konoha se había visto envuelta en desgracia en frecuentes ocasiones, protagonizadas por un par de familias, tan antiguas como la aldea misma, a las que un odio que les corroía las venas les separaba desde tiempos inmemorables.

Ambos clanes poseían un poder increíble, los mejores ninjas de la aldea habían crecido en su seno y eran admiradas por el resto de los habitantes, pero Sarutobi siempre estuvo seguro de que ambos ocasionarían una tragedia tan grande que destrozaría la felicidad de estos

···

Después de una larga y difícil misión, el ANBU Yamato y su nuevo compañero de equipo, Kiba, caminaban por la calle después de haber llevado su informe a la oficina del Hokage.

—¿Has visto la cara de ese Uchiha cuando Sarutobi-sama nos felicitó por nuestra misión?—rió Kiba mientras acariciaba a su fiel compañero, su perro Akamaru

—Si—le respondió Yamato—la verdad es que los Uchiha no tienen nada que hacer frente a nosotros, no son más que una bola de presuntuosos comparados con nuestro glorioso Clan Senju, pero juro que el día en que tenga la oportunidad, atravesaré a uno de esos con mi _Mokuton no jutsu_

—Y aquí vienen algunos de sus aliados—añadió Kiba, señalando a dos figuras altas que se acercaban

Yamato dio un pasó, con actitud provocativa, pero Kiba lo detuvo del brazo

—¡Espera!, si el Hokage sabe que hemos comenzado…

—De acuerdo—convino su compañero—que la ley esté de nuestra parte. Frunciré el ceño y que se lo tomen como quieran

Kiba rió y escupió en el suelo de forma grosera.

—Esto es una ofensa. A ver como lo toman

Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi llegaron hasta donde estaban ambos ninjas, mirándolos con desconfianza.

—¿Estás escupiendo por nosotros?—preguntó Shikamaru, aproximándose hacia los otros

—¿Si digo que si la ley estará de nuestro lado?—preguntó Kiba a Yamato, impaciente por empezar una pelea.

—No—contestó mirando a su alrededor, el resto de los aldeanos y ninjas comenzaban a fijarse en su pequeña riña

—¿Quieres pelear?—preguntó Chouji, acercándose a Kiba con el ceño fruncido

—¿Pelear?—repitió burlonamente, mientras su mascota ladraba junto a él—No, a menos que ustedes deseen lo contrario

—Cuidado—advirtió Shikamaru, siguiendo fijamente a Yamato con la mirada—que servimos a un señor tan bueno como el suyo

—Pero no mejor—aclaró Yamato, lanzándole una mirada despectiva

—Bueno—enfatizó Chouji

La gente se había arremolinado a su alrededor, gritando y maldiciendo a los contrarios, avivando la llama de la lucha legendaria entre ambos clanes. Pero la multitud se apartó al ver llegar a Sai, sobrino del actual patriarca del clan Senju, un ninja reconocido incluso por los más altos mandos de la aldea.

—Di mejor—le susurró Kiba a Yamato al ver aproximarse a Sai— que aquí viene un pariente del señor.

—¡Basta!—ordenó Sai, desviando de un solo golpe la embestida que Chouji dirigía a Kiba-- ¡apártense! No tienen idea de lo que hacen

La multitud que perteneciente al Clan Senju ovaciona las palabras de Sai, mientras que el resto reía del joven ninja, mientras le abrían paso al sobrino de Fugaku Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, ninja temido por aliados y enemigos, con un poder temible aun entre su propia familia.

—Ahora te mezclas con simples aliados que ni siquiera tienen el honor de poseer una linaje honorable—se burló de Sai mientras él intentaba separar a los ninjas de ambas casas—como miembro de una familia ancestral has perdido todo valor, así que demuéstrame la clase de ninja que eres—gritó mientras activaba su mortífero Sharingan

—Solo guarda la paz, a menos que pretendas ayudarme—le contestó Sai, aunque sujetó su propia Ninja-to, que empuña contra Shisui

—¿Hablas de paz, espada en mano?—rió fríamente Shisui, clavando sus profundos ojos en el pálido rostro de Sai—"Paz" es una palabra que odio casi tanto como a ti y a tu indigno nombre, así que deja del lado tus discursos y enfréntate a mí como si de verdad fueras hombre.

Shisui saltó sobre Sai apenas terminó de hablar, pero el ninja se olvidó de sus pacíficas intenciones y le respondió con la misma intensidad. El resto de la multitud abandonó sus lugares y tomaron partidos en la refriega, al lado de los ninjas tan famosos a los que tanto admiraban.

Las calles se tornaron sangrientas, mientras varios ninjas más asesinaban a otros tantos de los contrarios, como en un oscuro y bizarro juego de ajedrez, solo que nadie perdía, nadie ganaba…

Por lados contrarios de la ciudad comenzaron a entrar los jefes de ambas familias, atraídos por el ruido que provocaba la trifulca. Del lado Senju, el joven y resplandeciente Minato, de ojos azules como el cielo, con su hermosa y ágil esposa Kushina del brazo, mientras frente a él aparecía Fugaku, el patriarca Uchiha, de rostro avejentado, cabello y ojos oscuros como la noche, junto a su mujer, Mikoto, de apariencia sumisa y débil. Ambos matrimonios tan distintos como el oro y el carbón.

—¿Qué rayos es ese endemoniado ruido?—preguntó Minato a su mujer, que caminaba a paso apresurado a su lado

—¡Mirad!—exclamó ella—los Uchiha se aproximan

Fugaku y Mikoto se acercaban a ellos con paso firme, despidiendo odio en cada paso que daban

—Han sido nuevamente ellos—señalo Fugaku de forma despectiva—su despreciable clan ha comenzado nuevamente a manchar nuestras calles de sangre.

La lucha paró cuando un grupo de ninjas con máscaras comenzó a detener a ambas familias, con órdenes explicitas del Hokage, que apareció segundos después, con su venerable rostro inundado de cólera y empuñando sus propias armas de combate gritaba:

—¡Enemigos de la paz!, ¡rebeldes súbditos!—vociferaba mientras al mismo tiempo repartía golpes a los miembros de los clanes con un enorme bastón—¿no ha sido suficiente esta dura prueba de violencia y sangre? Dejen de mancillar el nombre de una aldea tan próspera como la nuestra y deténganse. ¡Quiero a los responsables en este instante!

De entre la polvareda de ninjas heridos, emergió Sai, con la cabeza llena de sangre y su espada en mano, seguido del temible Shisui, con la cara manchada de moretones y aferrándose con fuerza a su costado.

—¡Querido Shisui!—exclamó Mikoto al ver a su sobrino favorito de esa forma—Maldigo a los Senjus y a toda su descendencia, mira que hacerle esto a mi pobre Shisui…

—Será mejor que no se atreva a pronunciar otra palabra contra mi familia—gritó Kushina, avanzando hacia la otra mujer—mejor vaya a ocultarse detrás de su esposo y apártese de nuestros asuntos.

Mikoto la miró con odio y avanzó un paso también hacia la joven.

—Todos sabemos la repugnancia que siento por ustedes—dijo, dando vueltas en círculo alrededor de Kushina, cuyos castaños ojos la seguía cual halcón—lo único que nos une es el odio, el odio en esta hermosa ciudad

Kushina lanzó una fría carcajada y empuño un kunai, diciendo de forma amenazadora

—¡Qué te quede muy claro, Uchiha! Ni aún el más ponzoñoso de los odios que corroe nuestras casas podrá unirnos jamás, así que mejor adviértele a los tuyos que no se atrevan a tocar a ningún miembro de mi familia de nuevo, o pagarán con la muerte

Minato confirmó cada palabra de su esposa con una entusiasta cabezada y dijo

—Sai, acerca mi espada, que esta noche el clan Senju se regocijará en los funerales Uchiha—gritó, avanzando hacia Fugaku

Sarutobi se adelantó enseguida a los movimientos de los dos hombres y se interpuso entre ambos, agitando su propia espada y despidiendo temibles chispas de sus ojos oscuros,

—Esta absurda pelea es suficiente para mí y cualquier habitante de Konoha, es imperdonable alguna muerte más—gritó, con la furia marcada en la voz—si otra vez nuestras calles perturban, pagaran con la vida el desacato. Fugaku, Mikoto, vendrán conmigo a la oficina y juntos discutiremos la sentencia en caso de algún nuevo problema. Y a ti, Minato, te espero esta tarde. Y repito, bajo pena de muerte una vez más—dijo y salió con la cabeza en alto, seguido del matrimonio Uchiha y su sobrino, que se alejaron sin no antes compartir una profunda mirada de desprecio con Minato y Kushina.

Los jóvenes les vieron alejarse y suspiraron pesadamente. Después, se dirigieron a Sai, que se sacudía el polvo de la ropa con total despreocupación.

—¿Quién despertó esta vieja riña?—le preguntó su tío—¿estabas tú ya cuando empezó?

—Al principio eran nuestros aliados contra los suyos, pero después se les unió Shisui, el cruel, cuando yo intentaba apartarlos. Luego ya no me enteré de más

—¿Y mi hijo?—preguntó Kushina preocupada—no ha estado envuelto en esta horrible pelea, ¿verdad?

—La verdad es, tía, que no he visto a Naruto desde esta mañana, en que salí temprano con la intención de buscarlo—contó Sai recordando la perfidia de su primo—lo hallé en medio del bosque, pero al verme, salió corriendo de vuelta a la aldea—dijo un poco enfadado, lo seguí un rato, hasta que al fin me cansé y lo deje sumergirse en sus propias penas, huyendo contento de su feliz huida

Minato resopló con desamparo. Eran varias las voces que habían visto a Naruto entrenando solitario en los bosques, guardando un amargo llanto del que todos desconocían la causa.

Mientras los tres hablaban, apareció un joven moreno, rubio y de ojos azules, que guardaba un extraordinario parecido con Minato. Caminaba con desazón, sin mirar a su familia, que en seguida se percató de su presencia.

—Por favor Sai—dijo el líder del clan Senju—acércate a mi hijo, e intenta ayudarlo en su pena, que seré muy dichoso si te la confiesa—pidió, despidiéndose de su sobrino y partiendo con su esposa al lado

Sai se encogió de hombros. Después de una pelea, lo que más quería era volver a la casa Senju a tomar una ducha y una larga siesta, en vez de tener que lidiar con los problemas existenciales de su primo.

—¿Ese que se ha ido era mi padre?—preguntó Naruto apenas vio aproximarse a su primo

—Si—confirmó el ninja—pero quiero que me digas, ¿dónde ha quedado tu alegría de antes? Tus padre y yo nos preocupamos por ti, ya no pareces el Naruto de antes

Naruto rió con amargura. Si, el lo sabía mejor que nadie, ya no era el mismo, las horas le parecían eternas desde hace algún tiempo, y no era solo por haberse topado con el amargo sabor del desamor, sino también nuevos temores comenzaban a crecer dentro de él.

Se la edad en que los miembros de su familia habían obtenido el rango de ANBU, y él, como único heredero del Clan, debía de obtenerlo cuanto antes, a menos de que pensara en deshonrar a su padre frente al odiado Clan Uchiha.

—Temo hacer quedar en ridículo a mi padre—le confesó a Sai que lo miró asombrado—ya es bastante no ser tan buen ninja como debería, pero se acerca la edad en que los miembros de nuestra familia ascienden a ANBU, y si yo no lo lograra…

—Lo lograrás—lo apoyó su primo—eres un gran ninja, aunque te menosprecies a ti mismo, además mi tío no podría avergonzarse de ti, eres su único hijo

—Vaya, ese si que es un consuelo—se rió Naruto y suspiro con tristeza—además, estoy enamorado

Sai comenzó a toser con violencia cuando escuchó aquello, después miró atentamente a Naruto, sus ojos azules, tristes y brillantes le devolvían la mirada con profundidad.

—¿De quién te has enamorado?—le preguntó al ninja—¿es guapa por lo menos?

—Es la más bella de entre todos los seres del País del Fuego—dijo Naruto emocionado—pero ella no me mira siquiera

Sai soltó una risilla sarcástica, esa clase de comportamiento solo lo había leído en las novelas amorosas que su tía Kushina guardaba bajo su cama, y que nada tenía que ver con las historias eróticas que su esposo guardaba sin que ella lo supiera.

—¿Has sido herido por el agudo aguijón del amor?—preguntó burlón—Olvídate de ella, te lo aconsejo

—¿Y cómo puedo?—se lamentó Naruto—no hay quién se compare a ella, en hermosura o talento, no hay nadie más que mis ojos miren que su dulce rostro pálido

—Verás pronto como entre las kunoichis de Konoha encontramos a quién supere a tu dichoso amor—aconsejó Sai a su decaído primo, tomándolo del brazo y perdiéndose entre las alegres calles de la aldea

**···**

Fugaku caminaba a través de los pasillos de su hermosa mansión acompañado de Kabuto Yakushi, uno del los ninjas médicos más admirado, e incluso favorito del Hokage, con el que discutía sobre los asuntos más recientes de la villa.

—Es una pena—comentaba el joven—que siendo familias de tan alto linaje, es triste que tengan estas confrontaciones—hizo una pausa para juntar valor y decir—aunque señor, le pido que responda a mi demanda.

El Uchiha miró con atención al ninja médico, estudiándolo con cuidado: era muy joven y bastante guapo, además de que tenía una excelente reputación como ninja y un rango frente a las autoridades de Konoha que cualquiera envidiaría. Sabía que debía considerar un honor una petición como aquella.

—Usted sabe que formar parte de su respetable familia, es uno de mis más grandes anhelos—continuó Kabuto—y nada me complacería más que unirme a ustedes casándome con su joven hijo

—Sigo creyendo que Sasuke aún no está preparado para esa clase de compromiso—dijo Fugaku mientras le hacía señas a uno de sus sobrinos menores—es un ninja prometedor, además después de la partida de mi hijo mayor, Sasuke es lo único que me queda, mi última esperanza, sería doloroso alejarme de él, aunque—suspiró con tristeza—si estás tan seguro, pregúntale esta noche, daré una fiesta aquí mismo, incluso asistirá Itachi, así que es ru oportunidad, y yo aprobaré la decisión de mi hijo, y tú—le ordenó a su atolondrado sobrino extendiéndole una lista de nombres—ve a buscar a las personas que aquí nombro e invítales esta noche a mi casa.

Tobi, el sobrino del señor Uchiha miró la lista con el terror dibujado en su rostro, pues, como la mayoría de los miembros de su familia, a cierta edad comenzaban a perder la vista, no podía leer ni una sola palabra de los nombres que ponía aquella lista.

Y mientras pensaba angustiado que hacer, caminaba por las calles de Konoha pensando en lo que debía hacer, hasta que se encontró con Naruto y Sai, quien aun discutían por los problemas amorosos del rubio, y enseguida creyó que sería debía pedir ayuda.

—Buenas tardes—saludó con propiedad—es un alivio para mi encontrarlos, ¿saben leer?

Naruto frunció el ceño confundido por la pregunta, nunca antes había escuchado algo tan extraño…

—Si lo que buscas es la recomendación de un buen libro—intervino Sai—creó que lo mejor es que visites a Jiraiya-sama, tiene una colección completísima de su propia autoría, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que los libros eróticos que guarda Kakashi son los mejores, con ellos he aprendido todo lo que sé—concluyó con una amplia sonrisa

Tobi lo miró confundido y un poco enojado

—¿Se está burlando de mí?—preguntó

—Por supuesto que no—exclamó Naruto, arrebatándole la lista de nombres, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a los desatinados comentarios de su primo—dice: mi hermano Teyaki y su esposa Uruchi; el tío Madara con sus hijos; Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi e Inoichi Yamanaka e hijos; Maito Gai y alumnos; mi sobrina Sakura Haruno; el clan Hyuuga; mis sobrinos Shisui, Inabi y Obito—terminó de leer con un gesto de confusión—que distinguida reunión, ¿a dónde deben de ir?

—A la casa de mi tío Fugaku—dijo Tobi agradecido—y si ustedes no son del Clan Senju, sería un honor que asistieran también—comentó, antes de salir corriendo

Sai miró a su primo con una expresión que metía un poco de miedo, y sonriendo, le dijo en son de burla

—Tu amada Sakura asistirá a la dichosa fiesta—señaló, para luego aclarar—y rodeada de las bellezas de Konoha, así que iremos a la fiesta para que compruebes que tu hermoso cisne, lucirá como un cuervo

Naruto no estaba para nada de acuerdo con las ideas de su primo, pero poco valió su opinión cuando se vio sujetado del brazo y ambos emprendieron una larga carrera hasta su casa.

**···**

—¡Sasuke!—Mikoto Uchiha corría por toda su casa llena de criados en busca de su hijo menor, llamándolo con sonoros gritos—¡Sasuke!

—¿Qué quieres mamá?—preguntó enojado Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, que acababa de asomarse por las escaleras—¿por qué son esos gritos?

—Busco al ingrato de tu hermano—respondió la mujer, pero justo antes de comenzar otro de sus inigualables gritos, un chico de piel pálida y ojos muy oscuros, del mismo color negro carbón que su cabello, iba subiendo las escaleras, lleno de tierra y bastante despeinado

—Buenas noches, madre—saludó a su progenitora, que en seguida se abalanzo sobre él y lo llevó a rastras hasta la habitación más cercana, seguidos de Itachi

—¿Dónde te habías metido?—preguntó Mikoto mientras su hijo pequeño se limpiaba y se cambiaba de ropa

—Entrenando—contestó con indiferencia

—Pues eso de entrenar se acabó, ¿entendiste?—le gritó, antes de componer una sonrisa y decir con una voz tan dulce que no parecía provenir de la misma mujer—pero dime Sasuke querido, ¿qué piensas tú sobre casarte?

Sasuke miró con ojos desorbitados a su madre, olvidando por completo su expresión de indiferencia

—¿Qué intentas decir, madre?—preguntó preocupado, intercambiando una mirada silenciosa con su hermano mayor, que observaba la escena con mucha curiosidad

Mikoto suspiró con ojos soñadores, y abrazando a su hijo, le dijo

—Nuestra familia podrá recibir el honor de verse unida con la casa del Hokage, cuando tú y el valiente Kabuto Yaskushi, se hayan comprometido

Su hijo pequeño la miró sin comprender, como si todo lo que estuviera escuchando no fuera más que una broma de mal gusto

—Pero, yo no puedo casarme—objetó indignado, esperando el apoyo de su hermano mayor— ni siquiera he obtenido el rango de ANBU

—Niño tonto, — lo reprendió su madre—con el talento de Kabuto y sus buenas conexiones con el Hokage, no hará falta nada más

Sasuke se enojaba cada vez más, su madre estaba loca si de verdad pretendía que él fuera a casarse con alguien que ni conocía. Su sueño era ser jefe de la policía como su padre, y no casarse con uno de los perros del Hokage.

—Yo creo Sasuke—comentó Itachi de repente—que por lo menos deberías de considerarlo, Kabuto Yakushi tiene un gran renombre en los altos mandos de la aldea, es un excelente ninja médico, además de que es joven y guapo

El más joven le lanzó a su hermano una mirada que este interpretó como "si tanto te gusta, cásate tú con él", pero antes de que continuaran las discusiones, Tobi entró a la habitación apurado

—Tía—le dijo a Mikoto—mi tío lleva horas llamándoles, todos los invitados ya han llegado y no dejan de preguntar por ustedes tres.

La mujer se levantó muy sonriente, tomándose de los brazos de sus hijos, y caminando con orgullo por las escaleras

—Sasuke, es momento de que te conozcas con Kabuto

**···**

Naruto, Sai y otros cuantos ninjas, se acercaban al barrio Uchiha con máscaras puestas y discutiendo en vos muy alta, mientras, cerca de ellos, un hombre encaramado a un árbol, observaba sin perder atención de ningún detalle.

—¿Se supone que debemos de colarnos a la fiesta?—preguntó el rubio de mal humor

Sai miró con atención a su primo, de arriba abajo y llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente todos estarían tan ocupados con el resto de los invitados, que nadie notaría su presencia.

—No creo que importe siempre y cuando no llamemos la atención

—Entonces, tendrás que cuidar mucho tu bocota, Sai—el hombre encaramado en el árbol, bajo de él y fue a reunirse con el grupo—no querrás armar un escándalo como es tu costumbre—dijo sonriendo bajo su máscara. Era alto, más que Naruto y Sai, de piel pálida y cabellos plateados. Llevaba eternamente una máscara, su única compañera de años, y su rasgo más característico que lo distinguía entre los ninjas favoritos del Hokage

—Kakashi—exclamó Naruto al verlo—¿también piensas que esta es una buena idea?

—Naruto—respondió el, tomándole del brazo y guiándole entre las oscuras calles del barrio Uchiha—la mayoría de las ideas de Sai son malas, y dudo que esta sea la excepción

Sai no perdió el ánimo, y les sonrió a ambos de manera divertida.

—Esto es para ayudar a Naruto—le contó a Kakashi, mientras seguían adentrándose en las propiedades Uchiha, así podrá darse cuenta de que hay mujeres mejores que Sakura Haruno, ¿sabes?, se ha enamorado

Kakashi miró a su rubio amigo, que caminaba con la cabeza gacha, mientras que las lejanas flamas provenientes de la mansión dejaban al descubierto su sonrojado rostro. Kakashi lo miró y suspiró con desesperanza

—Sakura no es espectacular—comentó sin mirar a su amigo

Naruto soltó un bufido de molestia. Ya tenía de sobra con los comentarios de su primo, como para que encima Kakashi, su mejor amigo, creyera que era divertido fastidiarle.

—De cualquier forma—comentó Sai con la esperanza de aligerar el ambiente—es una buena ocasión de echarles a perder la noche a los Uchiha.

—Creí que le prometerías a mi padre mantener la paz—recordó Naruto

—Pues Fugaku Uchiha no sabe que esta noche nos colaremos a su fiesta—dijo Kakashi sonriente, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Naruto—pero la verdad es que siempre vivimos bajo sus órdenes—añadió, mientras que su amigo lo escuchaba atentamente y Sai asentía con la cabeza, sonriendo—Minato, Fugaku, Sarutobi, los tres no son más que un grupo de ancianos que no nos dejan disfrutar la vida. Ellos mandan en Konoha, pero somos nosotros los que vivimos. Esta noche es nuestra, querido Naruto

—Realmente pienso que tú y Sai han enloquecido—susurró el rubio con un extraño tono en su voz—iremos a esa fiesta, pero estoy seguro que esta noche comenzará una desgracia que culminará con el fin de mi vida

—No seas idiota, Naruto—lo regañó Sai, abrazando también a su primo, y juntos, marcharon orgullosamente hasta la mansión Uchiha.

**···**

Shisui se paseaba altivo entre los comensales de su tío, sonriendo y mostrando esa suficiencia Uchiha que tantas veces le había acarreado peleas con los Senju.

—Querido sobrino—escuchó la voz de su tío, que platicaba en voz demasiada alta a la acostumbrada con su hermano mayor, el viejo Teyaki —hace algunos cuantos momentos mi esposa estaba aquí mismo buscándote, pero en fin, ¿quién entiende a las mujeres?

—Todavía no entiendo cómo fue que un par de donjuanes como nosotros terminamos casados con un par de mujeres tan histéricas—comentó el anciano, con aliento alcohólico, antes de soltar una gran risotada.

Shisui miró a aquel anciano con asco e intento ignorar sus detestables comentarios mientras llamaba con señas a sus propios hermanos para que se acercaran e inventar una excusa con la esperanza de largarse lo más pronto posible de ahí.

Pero mientras el sobrino favorito de Fugaku intentaba librarse de su terrible compromiso familiar, Naruto se hallaba perdido en la fiesta, al mismo tiempo que Sai molestaba a los invitados con sus preguntas incómodas y Kakashi disfrutaba de lo lindo, como si aquella reunión se estuviera festejando en su nombre.

A sí que el rubio se dedicaba a sumergirse en su propia miseria, cuando a lo lejos vio una figura pálida de cabellos oscuros, que intentaba conversar con un joven ninja de anteojos al que reconoció de inmediato.

—Tu—llamó a un joven que se servía de las fuentes de comida cerca de ahí—¿quién es ese chico que habla con Kabuto?

—No lo sé—le respondió con franqueza el ninja frente a él, con una sonrisa, mitad macabra, mitad optimista en su rostro—pero deberías de aprovechar la oportunidad ahora que tienes dentro de ti la llama de la juventud

—Es tan—comentó con un suspiro, mientras veía a su nuevo objeto de adoración rechazar vehementemente las estúpidas atenciones del ninja médico—distinto a cuanto otro ninja he conocido o podría conocer…

Pero, Shisui que había comenzado a rondar por ahí, después de haber visto a Kakashi reír con algunos de sus primos, escuchó enseguida la voz de Naruto y, empuñando su espada, intentó ir tras él.

—¿Escucho la voz de un Senju?—se preguntó a sí mismo abriéndose paso entre los invitados—por el nombre y honor de mi familia, aquí mismo lo dejaré muerto

Pero antes de que siguiera avanzando, el fuerte brazo de su tío Fugaku lo detuvo por un hombro

—¿Qué te sucede?—reclamó señalando el arma—¿por qué has sacado la espada?

De un brusco movimiento, Shisui se libró de la mano que le apresaba, y con un gesto grosero, señaló al rubio

—¿Qué no es ese Naruto?—preguntó Fugaku observando al joven ninja

—En este momento me encargaré de hacerle pagar caro su deshonra—gritó Shisui, pero nuevamente se vio detenido por el poderoso brazo de su tío.

—Naruto es un ninja admirado por toda la aldea—regañó Fugaku a su sobrino—y no me permitiría pasar una vergüenza como lo haría si tú lo ofendieras en esta casa.

Shisui apretó los paños y la mandíbula con ira. No era solo porque Naruto se hubiera colado con toda tranquilidad a una fiesta de su familia, sino porque había arrastrado también a Kakashi, el legendario ninja copia, que aunque Shisui no quisiera admitirlo, lo reventaba que Naruto estuviera cerca de él.

Fugaku continuaba platicando de manera amena con sus invitados, y aunque aparentaba ignorar las malas pulgas de su sobrino, de vez en cuando no perdía la oportunidad de lanzarle una mirada de reproche por su inadecuado comportamiento.

—Me voy—le anunció Shisui a su tío—mas la presencia de este intruso parece dulce ahora, pero pronto va a convertirse en una amarga hiel.

Y lanzándole una última mirada al divertido Kakashi, salió de la enorme mansión.

Mientras tanto, Naruto había conseguido abrirse paso a base de empujones, hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke, que en esos momentos había logrado escapar de la conversación de Kabuto con la complicidad de su hermano mayor, y ahora intentaba esconderse detrás de un pilar, apartado del resto de la gente.

—Hola, me preguntaba si te gustaría…—Naruto se quedó mudo cuando los profundos ojos del Uchiha lo atravesaron como rayos x

—Dobe—dijo Sasuke con una mueca burlona—¿qué podría hacerte pensar que a mí me _gustaría _cualquier cosa contigo?

El rubio no dijo nada por unos segundos, ese recibimiento inesperado lo había atolondrado un poco, pero se recupero enseguida y, con el ceño fruncido, comenzó a gritar:

—Eres tú el que debería hacerse esa pregunta, teme—dijo molesto por la respuesta recibida—no es como si fueras el mejor ninja esta noche.

Furioso, dio media vuelta con la intención de buscar a Kakashi y a Sai para poderles gritar, con justa razón, que aquella había sido una pésima idea, cuando Sasuke lo detuvo por un brazo

—Espera—pidió mientras observaba al rubio con atención. Era muy joven y de guapo a pesar de la expresión de atolondrado que tenía. Además, el aspecto desarreglado y desenfadado, lo hacían ver muy interesante.

—No quiero—chilló Naruto como un niño pequeño, intentando zafarse del agarre, pero antes de que lo consiguiera, los labios de Sasuke ya se habían estampado contra los suyos.

En cuanto sintió el beso, todos sus reclamos se acallaron y suspiró complacido. No conocía a ese chico, y francamente ni le importaba, de hecho, ya nada le importaba: ni Sakura, ni Kakashi, ni el honor de su familia, ni el rango ANBU, y lo único en lo que le hubiera gustado reflexionar, era el porqué su corazón latía de forma desbocada, como si en vez de besarse con un desconocido, hubiera corrido cinco kilómetros.

Sasuke también estaba feliz, le hubiera gustado que aquel eso durase para siempre. Por eso estuvo a punto de cometer fratricidio cuando Itachi lo tomó por un brazo para separarlo de Naruto.

—Muévete hermano—le ordenó—Madre te busca.

Naruto miró a ambos chicos, un poco aturdido aún por el beso. La fiesta había terminado, todos los invitados salían de la enorme estancia, algunos muertos del cansancio y otros borrachos hasta las chanclas.

—¿Quién es su madre?—preguntó el rubio al ver alejarse a Sasuke, arrastrado por Itachi.

El mayor dio media vuelta para encarar a Naruto, mientras enviaba a su hermano por las escaleras, quien subía a regañadientes.

—Idiota, su madre, nuestra madre, es la señora de esta casa, la noble y virtuosa Miokoto Uchiha. Sasuke es mi hermano menor, pero ya deja de hacer preguntas y vete, la fiesta se ha terminado.

Dicho esto, el Uchiha continuó su camino, detrás de su hermano, dejando a Naruto al pie de la escalera con expresión de alguien a quien le han dado muy fuerte en la cabeza con algún objeto pesado.

—¿Es un Uchiha?—murmuró para sí, mientras veía a Sasuke alejarse y discutir con su hermano—no puede ser…

—Naruto—una voz lejana, que cada vez aumentaba su cercanía, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones—la fiesta ha terminado, vámonos.

Sintió la mano de Sai tirar de él, y escuchaba unas lejanas e inteligibles palabras mientras buscaban a Kakashi. Aún no podía creerse que, de la primera persona que se había enamorado, perteneciera a la familia enemiga de la suya.

Mientras, Sasuke intentaba escaparse de su hermano, y buscaba con la mirada a aquel rubio desconocido, que tanta impresión (como lo llamaba él) le había causado.

—Itachi—gritó para hacerse escuchar entre las risas de los invitados que salían de su casa—¿quién es ese ninja?—preguntó señalando la abundante mata de cabello rubio.

Itachi miró a su hermano preocupado, y mintió descaradamente:

—No lo sé

—Averígualo—ordenó Sasuke, sin perder a Naruto de vista, y evitando el rostro de su hermano, murmuró para sí—espero que no esté comprometido.

El Uchiha mayor escuchó el último comentario, y, armándose de valor, dijo:

—Es Naruto Senju, el heredero del clan Senju. Es el hijo de tu único enemigo—informó antes de alejarse con paso orgulloso, dejando a Sasuke como piedra

—De lo único que odio, ha nacido mi único amor—murmuró el moreno, viendo alejarse a Naruto del brazo de Kakashi—sobrehumano amor que me hace amar al odiado enemigo—susurró, antes de que Itachi lo tomara definitivamente del brazo, y lo arrastrara hasta la prescencia de sus padres.


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que disfruten este segundo capítulo._

_Disclaimer:Nada me pertenece, en cambio es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, William Shakespeare, Gerard Presgurvic_

* * *

Kakashi abrazaba cariñosamente a Naruto mientras se dirigían a la salida del barrio Uchiha, mientras le contaba sus aventuras en la fiesta y lo mucho que le había gustado la idea de Sai de colarse, pero Naruto no lo escuchaba, en cambio caminaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el infinito.

—¡Al demonio!—gritó de pronto y, haciendo un rápido movimiento, se escapo de los brazos de Kakashi y echó a correr hacia las profundidades de los dominios Uchiha.

Sai y Kakashi apenas pudieron reaccionar a la inesperada acción.

—Naruto—gritó Sai preocupado, en cuanto sus tíos se enteraran de lo que había pasado…

—Déjalo—le recomendó el mayor un poco ofendido—tal vez ya esté camino a su casa.

Sai puso los ojos en blanco ante tanta candidez, aunque estaba desesperado. Casi podía escuchar ya los gritos de su tío Minato en cuanto lo viera regresar sin su preciado heredero.

—Debió de haber regresado a la Mansión—dijo Sai, mirando a Kakashi en busca de un poco de apoyo—llámalo—le ordenó

Kakashi soltó un bufido de desesperación. Sabía que si Naruto se había ido por su cuenta, no habría poder humano que lo hiciese volver.

—Déjalo Sai—intentó convencer a su amigo—si ha ido a buscar a Sakura es mejor que no vayamos a importunarle.

—Supongo que tienes razón—concedió el moreno agachando la cabeza—es inútil que intente buscarlo, vamos a casa…

•••

Naruto corría por las calles del barrio Uchiha sin mirar atrás y con una sola idea en la mente: encontrar a Sasuke.

Ya no le importaba ser descubierto, estaba seguro que no sucedería nada, pero estaba seguro también de que debía de ver nuevamente al más joven de los hermanos Uchiha.

Pasó cerca de muchas casas idénticas entre ellas, de varios dojos hasta llegar nuevamente a la lóbrega y enorme mansión Uchiha.

Sabía de sobra que no podía meterse de nueva cuenta a la boca del lobo, así que decidió rodear el terreno con la esperanza de llegar a la habitación de Sasuke, pero en lugar de eso, llegó a un amplio campo de entrenamiento, rodeado de frondosos árboles y verdes matorrales.

Cerca de ahí, escuchó algunos ruidos y, cuidándose de andar con sigilo, busco el origen de ellos.

Llegó a un pequeño claro, donde se encontraba Sasuke entrenando con sus kunais, lanzándolos hacia los blancos frente a él. Naruto notó que ya no estaba utilizando la ostentosa ropa que llevaba hace unos instantes, sino unos simples bermudas blancos y una playera azul. El rubio sonrió al ver el sudor de su frente escurrir. Ese chico en verdad le gustaba.

—Maldita sea—dijo Sasuke aún sin haber visto a Naruto—¿por qué tenía que pasarme esto? De entre todos los ninjas en la Aldea de la Hoja, tenía que ser ese tipo, Senju—dicho esto, lanzó uno de sus kunais con más fuerza de la necesaria, como si su arma le hubiera ofendido.

Naruto sonrió escondido entre los matorrales, le agradaba ver que Sasuke pensaba tanto en él como Naruto lo hacía. Permaneció en silencio, dubitativo entre revelarse o no.

—Todo por su estúpida familia—continuó Sasuke—también por culpa de la mía. Solo por pertenecer a un clan que nosotros ni siquiera escogimos. Este apellido no es parte de nosotros. Yo renunciaría a él, si también él lo hiciera.

—Entonces renunció—dijo el rubio apareciéndose de entre los matorrales—ambos lo haremos y huiremos juntos—gritó feliz, antes de que una de las afiladas armas del moreno le pasara rozando la cabeza.

—¿Quién demonios te crees para entrar así en mi casa?—preguntó Sasuke furioso—¿cómo llegaste aquí?

—Caminando—respondió el rubio sonriendo

—¿Te burlas de mí?—preguntó el Uchiha observándolo detenidamente—¿sabes que si alguien te ve, te asesinarán?

Naruto escuchó complacido aquellas palabras, dejó de sonreír y caminó con decisión hacia el moreno, que retrocedió un poco intimidado, aunque seguramente él se lo atribuiría a la sorpresa.

—Si me miras con dulzura, podré vencer el odio—dijo, provocando una sonrisa burlona en Sasuke—me da lo mismo que me encuentren, si tu no me amas.

Ambos se miraron en silencio por unos momentos, sin saber exactamente qué decir. A Sasuke le ponía nervioso la seguridad de los sentimientos de Naruto, apenas y se habían besado, pero él mismo sabía muy bien que jamás había tenido aquel sentimiento tampoco.

—Vamos a casarnos—dijo Sasuke, sorprendiendo un poco a Naruto e incluso a sí mismo—si me quieres tanto como dices, mañana me dirás donde y cuando, y si no es así, si todas tus palabras han sido falsas, cuídate de que jamás te encuentre, porque entonces será un placer destriparte—añadió en tono amenazador

—Entonces te esperaré mañana—afirmó Naruto sonriente, acercándose a Sasuke con la esperanza de poder besarse nuevamente, a lo que el moreno aceptó complacido, cuando una potente voz masculina interrumpió su romántico cuadro

—Sasuke—retumbaba la voz de Itachi entre los árboles

—Es hora de que te vayas—decidió el Uchiha, empujando sin delicadeza a su futuro esposo para que saliera de las propiedades de su familia—mañana yo te buscaré, enviaré a alguien

—Sasuke

—Entonces esperaré hasta mañana—dijo Naruto alegremente, despidiéndose con un adornado ademán

—Sasuke—la voz de Itachi se acercaba cada vez más, aunque cuando llegó, el rubio había desaparecido, ayudado con uno de los famosos puñetazos de Sasuke

•••

La famosa princesa de las babosas, Tsunade, estaba buscando la manera más efectiva de poder robar unas cuantas botellas de sake sin que su asistente, Shizune (que insistía en que no se debía de beber antes del mediodía), la descubriera, cuando Naruto entró estrepitosamente a su oficina, pegándole un susto de muerte

—Mocoso endemoniado—exclamó enojada, observando a Naruto desde encima de su escritorio— ¿no ves que casi me matas de un susto?

—Como has de tener tu conciencia—se burló Naruto inocentemente—seguro buscabas las botellas que Shizune te escondió.

Tsunade se sonrojó y aclaró su garganta para disimular

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí?—preguntó distridamente mientras se servía un poco de sake de alguna botella que seguramente su asistente había olvidado esconder.

—Quiero casarme—declaró Naruto sonriendo con los brazos extendidos frente a la mujer, que al escucharlo, comenzó a atragantarse con su bebida, y entre algunas tosecillas, preguntó

—¿Con Sakura?, ¿por fin lograste convencerla?—preguntó intrigada por aquel chisme que no tardaría en ir a contarle a Shizune

—¿Sakura?—repitió el joven—no, me he olvidado de ese nombre y sus tristezas.

—¿Entonces?

Naruto rió, y empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, tan feliz que Tsunade se espantó un poco y pensó seriamente en inyectarle algún calmante

—Ayer—continuó el rubio después de recibir algunas cuantas bofetadas—fui a una fiesta al barrio de mis enemigos, y me he enamoré perdidamente del hijo menor de los Uchiha, Sasuke. Él también me ama, así que, por favor cásanos esta tarde.

Tsunade enarcó una ceja, tanta información había sido apabullante y con tanto alcohol encima, aún debía asimilarla.

—¡Por el mismísimo Kami-sama ,chico!—exclamó sorprendida—tu voluble personalidad en verdad me sorprende, por años lloraste el desamor de Sakura, y ahora de buenas a primeras, resulta que te has enamorado del niño Uchiha

—No confundas Tsunade—se defendió el chico un poco ofendido—lo de antes era diferente, Sasuke devuelve amor por amor, y Sakura no.

—Ella sabía que recitabas tu amor sin comprenderlo—la mujer sonrió de forma comprensiva, guardando silencio algunos segundos, pensando muy bien lo que debía de hacer a continuación—escucha muy bien Naruto, te voy a ayudar.

—¿En serio?—preguntó el joven con un poco de recelo, que varias veces había experimentado ya el puó de la famosa princesa de las babosas.

—Claro—respondió la mujer—pero a cambio debes de prometerme que ustedes convertirán ese odio de sus familias en paz.

—Por supuesto abuela—exclamó Naruto feliz, saltando alegremente hasta la salida—Sasuke y yo nos encargaremos

•••

Kakashi caminaba en el pequeño bosquecillo donde acostumbraba entrenar con Naruto de un lado a otro, mordiéndose los labios bajo su máscara de los nervios, mientras desde un árbol, Sai lo observaba totalmente despreocupado.

—Entonces, ¿dices que Naruto no llegó a su casa anoche?—preguntó el ninja copia

—Creo que es la séptima vez que lo preguntas—observó Sai entre divertido y preocupado por la obsesión malsana que presentaba su amigo por el rubio—y la respuesta es la misma, anoche Naruto no fue a dormir a casa, lo estuve esperando en el pórtico. Incluso llegó una carta de Shisui retándolo a una pelea

Kakashi miró de soslayo al pálido chico, antes de continuar con su nerviosa caminata

—No entiendo porque te preocupas tanto—comentó Sai distraídamente—Naruto no es ningún niño, debe de saber cuidarse solo, además estoy seguro de que podría ganarle a Shisui con una mano atada.

—No es eso—dijo Kakashi aún más molesto—escuché algunas cosas sobre Naruto

Sai olvidó su aparente indiferencia y bajó del árbol para hablar con su amigo

—Dicen que ha traicionado a su familia y que ha deshonrado a su clan.

—Eso jamás—intervino Sai—por cierto, aquí viene él.

Naruto iba llegando con tanta parsimonia que nadie imaginaría que sus amigos iban por ahí hablando sobre su vida privada.

Sin que Sai pudiera dar un paso, Kakashi se adelanto hasta el joven rubio, al que tomó con mucha fuerza por un brazo y le sacudió un poco

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

Naruto estaba perplejo y algo dolido por el comportamiento de su mejor amigo, así que le espetó de forma fría

—¡Qué te importa!—gritó, arranchando violentamente su brazo del agarre

—Escucha bien, Naruto—pidió Kakashi, pero fue interrumpido por un par de figuras envueltas en capas negras con nubes rojas.

—¡Hey tú!—llamó al rubio uno de los recién llegados, que resultaba ser Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, que iba acompañado de un hombre muy alto de piel azul y cara de pez—tengo algo importante que decirte.

Kakashi miró con fastidio a aquellos hombres, y sin arrastrando a Naruto tras él y seguido por Sai, fue hasta los dos hombres

—¿Uchiha Itachi?—preguntó el ANBU frunciendo el ceño y esbozando después una sonrisa segura y pretenciosa—no esperaba verte por Konoha tan pronto, pero debo de admitir que es una vista cautivadora.

Itachi no dijo nada, pero apretó mucho los labios y sus pálidas mejillas adquirieron un suave tono rosado. El hombre junto a él, Kisame, crujió los nudillos y contuvo una sonrisa divertida.

—Puedes largarte Kakashi—le espetó Itachi, aún sonrojado—no tengo ningún asunto contigo, solo me interesa hablar con el joven Naruto

—Pero veras Itachi—dijo Kakashi guiñando un ojo—tal vez yo si tenga algunos asuntos que tratar contigo, por ejemplo—dijo y sacó de su bolsillo un librito naranja con una portada bastante atrevida para la moral del Uchiha mayor—tal vez podríamos poner en práctica algunas de las cosas que he leído aquí.

La expresión de Itachi al escuchar aquellas palabras desató, incluso, la risa de Sai y Kisame tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por reprimir la suya.

—Kakashi, Sai—llamó Naruto a sus amigos—háganme un favor y lárguense

Sai se encogió de hombros y salió trepando por los árboles, mientras que Kakashi le dirigió una mirada reveladora a Naruto mientras murmuraba "hablaremos después" y se fue con actitud relajada, leyendo el libro que había sacado unos momentos antes.

Mientras tanto, Itachi se dedicaba a mirar con malos ojos a Kisame por haberse burlado de él, mientras que el hombre-pez pedía disculpas, de modo que Naruto tuvo que aclararse la garganta ruidosamente para darse a notar.

—Oh claro—recordó Itachi a lo que había llegado—mira chiquillo, aún no estoy muy seguro de la razón, pero al parecer mi hermano se ha enamorado de ti. Así que me ha enviado a buscarte

—Dile que también yo lo amo—se emocionó Naruto enseguida—y que…

—Podrás decírselo tu mismo todo—lo encomendó el Uchiha—solo quiere saber cuándo y en dónde

—Esta tarde—dijo Naruto sonriente—en la oficina de Tsunade-sama, espero que también estés ahí

—¿Tsunade?—repitió Itachi—muy bien, hasta entonces, Naruto y por cierto, espero que le enseñes a Kakashi buenos modales—se despidió el joven cordialmente antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo junto con Kisame

•••

Sasuke daba vueltas, inquieto por su campo de entrenamiento. Estaba preocupado, hacia más de tres horas que su hermano había salido a encontrarse con Naruto y aún no tenía ninguna noticia suya, y conociendo las manías que tenía Itachi por lucirse en la aldea…

—Ya estoy aquí, hermano tonto—le gritó el mayor por detrás, haciéndole pegar un brinco del susto.

—¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?—preguntó con gélida voz y una expresión que incluso hizo retroceder a Kisame—te exijo que me respondas

Itachi enarcó una ceja, sorprendido por la insolencia de su hermano.

—Creo que estás de mal humor—comentó distraído mientras daba media vuelta—así que será mejor que regrese después a contarte lo que Naruto me ha dicho

—Espera—lo llamó Sasuke, cuyo tono se había suavizado considerablemente—por favor, Itachi-san, ¿qué es lo que te ha dicho Naruto?

—Quiere que vayas a visitar a Tsunade-sama—contestó con tono misterioso, pera aumentar la expectación de su hermano, que no parecía poder mantener sus buenos modales por mucho tiempo más—porque al parecer, se casarán esta tarde

Sasuke casi se va de espaldas de la felicidad.

—Vamos ahora mismo—decidió tomando por la muñeca a su hermano y guiándolo fuera de casa

•••

Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro de la oficina nervioso, jamás imaginó que se vería en una situación parecida.

A lo lejos, Tsunade lo miraba divertida mientras bebía sake para darse valor

—Tranquilo chico, nada malo pasará, él llegara pronto—miró hacia la entrada y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta, por donde entraron Itachi acompañando a Sasuke, quien también parecía un poco asustado.

Al verle entrar, Naruto no pudo ocultar una sonrisa que de inmediato afloró en sus labios, avanzó para poder besar a Sasuke, pero Tsunade se aclaró sonoramente la garganta y ambos tuvieron que tomar lugar frente al escritorio.

—El amor enloquece a la gente—comentó Tsunade al ver a aquellos ninjas, tan diferentes el uno del otro

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y Naruto solo ensanchó más su sonrisa. A Tsunade le sorprendió descubrir que se habían tomado de las manos.

—No es algo que me preocupe—le contestó el Uchiha con seguridad.

La mujer sonrió, por primera vez convencida totalmente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Por el amor que no teme al dolor—dijo

—Estoy dispuesto a morir—contestaron los ninjas

—Por el amor que era malo—dijo Tsunade con algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

—Estoy dispuesto a morir

—Por el amor aun entre el ruido de las armas

—Estoy dispuesto a morir—volvieron a repetir los chicos, esta vez apretándose las manos tan fuerte que hasta se hacían daño.

Así, al fin, secándose las lágrimas, Tsunade dio una seca cabezada, con la cual, los Naruto y Sasuke se miraron a los ojos y con el corazón desbocándose en el pecho, unieron sus labios, como acababan de unir sus corazones hasta que la muerte los separara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia, en este capítulo viene mi parte favorita, así que espero sus opiniones.**

**Ya saben que nada de esto me pertenece**

* * *

**Tercero.**

Sai estaba nervioso, y caminaba de un lado a otro en la plaza central de Konoha, mientras sentado en una banca, Kakashi lo miraba terriblemente furioso, por las recientes desapariciones de su rubio amigo.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos Kakashi—sugirió Sai, esta vez sin sonreír—los Uchiha querrán pelear y ya has oído al Hokage, mejor vámonos

Kakashi soltó una carcajada burlona, y de mala gana le respondió:

—Como si te molestara pelear con los Uchiha—le contestó de forma agresiva—apuesto a que esperas una oportunidad para mostrar tus habilidades

Sai comenzó a perder la paciencia. Se lanzó sobre Kakashi y lo golpeó en la mandíbula.

—Si Naruto se ha apartado de ti, de ninguna forma es mi problema—dijo con frialdad—así que haz el favor de no meterte conmigo.

—No sabes de lo que hablas—le gritó Kakashi, apartándolo de un empujón.

Sai se volvió contra él, para seguir discutiendo, cuando vislumbraron entre la multitud, al orgulloso y arrogante Shisui junto con su séquito.

Al verlo, Kakashi dio un paso hacia él, ignorando a Sai, que intentó sujetarlo.

—Bien, bien, bien, miren quién está con nosotros—dijo mirando retadoramente al Uchiha—el querido Shisui

—Kakashi—lo llamó el otro, intentando mirarlo de forma despectiva—si el perro está aquí, el amo no debe andar demasiado lejos—dijo, riendo de manera cruel y sarcástica—busco a Naruto, ¿dónde está tu querido amigo?

El ANBU le lanzó una mirada de asco, mientras lo veía de arriba abajo

—¿A Naruto?—preguntó fingiendo confusión—me sorprendes Shisui, te he visto buscando muchas cosas, gloria, fortuna, peleas… pero a Naruto, nunca.

El Uchiha lo miró, transformando sus profundos ojos negros en un poderoso Sharingan. Disfrutaba tanto pelear con Kakashi, porque intercambiando puños era la única forma en que podía estar cerca de él, en que podía ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos…

Kakashi por su parte, sentía hervir su sangre del odio y la frustración acumulados desde que Naruto desapareció, y tener delante de él al enemigo del rubio, acrecentaban más sus ganas de lucha.

—Shisui, vas a morir—al escuchar aquello, el Uchiha soltó una risilla desagradable—mejor cállate. Solo eres un pretencioso. El sonido de tu voz, la forma en que caminas… tu y solo tú me das náuseas—dijo, fingiendo algunas arcadas y arrancando carcajadas de la gente, que comenzaba a rodearlos- voy a matarte

Como era de esperarse de un ninja de su clase, Kakashi llegó hasta Shisui con una rapidez sorprendente, atravesándole con un poderoso Chidori, pero en el momento en que hizo contacto con el cuerpo de Shusui, este se desvaneció.

—Kakashi, mírate—le dijo la ponzoñosa voz de su rival, que lo mantenía sujeto de espaldas—tienes espíritu, pero solo eso. No eres más que un bufón, un poeta fracasado—le susurró al oído mientras lanzaba al suelo sus libros eróticos—y cuando escuchó tu nombre, la peste hace que me tape la nariz, pero eso va a terminarse. Kakashi, te voy a matar.

Kakashi, rápidamente, se desvaneció de las manos de Shisui, dejando un simple tronco en su lugar. Kakashi ya había bajado su máscara, dejando al descubierto su propio Sharingan, dispuesto a pelear hasta la muerte.

De repente, la multitud abrió paso a un joven rubio, que corría muy angustiado hasta el lugar de la batalla

—Deténganse—ordenó interponiéndose y sujetando el brazo de Kakashi—están locos, no tienen derecho a matarse, ya basta

Pero ambos ninjas le ignoraron. En esos momentos, Shisui sostenía un kunai, mientras Kakashi intentaba alcanzarlo con otro Chidori.

—Basta—gritó Naruto, y en el momento en que Kakashi lo escuchó, su poderoso ataque se desvaneció—por los que aman, por sus familias. Olviden el odio y bajen sus armas—corrió hasta Kakashi y sostuvo su brazo, dejando sus cuerpos demasiado juntos—vive para tener oportunidades, para disfrutar, pero no para la venganza.

—Déjame matarlo, dénos matarnos para poder aliviar nuestro sufrimiento—pidió Kakashi, traspasando con sus fríos ojos a Naruto

—Escúchame—pidió el rubio—ustedes están equivocados, aún no es su hora. No cometan un error—dijo mirando a Shisui, cuya mirada estaba inyectada con tanto odio que al mismo Kakashi le sorprendió que no retrocediera—vivan para entenderse, para envejecer juntos.

Kakashi esbozó una triste sonrisa, observando aquellos ojos tan hermoso que tenía frente a él, aquellos ojos que lo habían hecho delirar por años.

—Él me odia demasiado—susurró muy bajo, para que Naruto tuviera que acercar más su rostro—desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora mismo, su ira es demasiada—Shisui a lo lejos, observaba la escena apretando los puños tan fuerte que hasta se hacía daño—él también te odia a ti, y a mí no me importará matarlo en tu nombre.

De repente, Kakashi se quitó su máscara, y besó rápidamente al sorprendido Naruto, que apenas se podía creer lo que pasaba.

—Te amo Naruto, yo…

Pero el ANBU no pudo continuar, pues un rugido de ira lo interrumpió:

—¿Qué es lo que crees?—gritaba Shisui histérico-- ¿qué eres mejor que nosotros? Eres igual o peor. Tú aquí no eres el Rey, estás tan lleno de amor—dijo de manera sarcástica, señalando el abrazo de Naruto, que aún detenía a su amigo sujetándole los hombros – no vayas a orinarte de la ternura. Que te quede muy claro Kakashi, la vida no es una de las novelas que lees, vivir, es pelear.

De un rápido y sucio movimiento, el kunai que aún sostenía el Uchiha, fue clavado en el pecho de Kakashi, bajo el brazo de Naruto, que soltó un alarido de dolor al ver herido a su amigo.

—Kakashi, ¡no!—gimió preocupado-- ¿te ha lastimado?

—Me han herido—susurró él, palpándose el costado empapado de sangre—maldita sean sus familias.

Sai se había acercado también, y con ayuda de Naruto, lograron poner de pie a Kakashi, que seguía maldiciendo entre dientes.

—¿Y ese imbécil de Shisui?, ¿no le tocó nada?—preguntaba, mientras a lo lejos, Shisui lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, apenas creyéndose lo que acababa de hacer. Pero aún sentía su sangre hervir. Los celos y la impotencia de ver morir a Kakashi volvían a despertar en él unas ganas locas de asesinar. De asesinar a Naruto, y poder por fin deshacerse de aquel ninja que le había robado la atención de Kakashi desde su infancia.

—La herida no es tan profunda—dijo Naruto con voz temblorosa

—No—dijo Kakashi mirando apoyándose en Sai para no caer—pero siento que la vida se me escapa. Siempre has sido tan compasivo, Naruto, pero ahora me han herido bajo tu brazo, ¿porqué te metiste entre ambos?, con mis propias manos hubiera destrozado a ese perro. Pero ahora muero. Malditas sean sus familias, por su culpa, ya soy carne de gusano. Sai, sácame de aquí.

El joven obedeció sin dudarlo. Lo abrazó con fuerza y se fue deprisa, en busca de la casa más cercana.

Naruto se quedó en medio de la plaza, observado por toda la gente. Kiba consiguió abrirse paso hasta él. Cuando lo alcanzó, notó que Naruto hacía un gran esfuerza por contener las lágrimas.

—Kakashi—susurraba, antes de caer de rodillas—el dijo que me amaba.

—Naruto—lo llamó Sai, que acababa de regresar y tenía el rostro muy serio. Ni siquiera sonreía para aliviar la tensión—Kakashi está muerto.

Toda la plaza se quedó en silencio, a lo lejos se escuchó un chillido de dolor, pero Naruto no lo notó, ya no veía ni oía nada. Alrededor de él, todo eran sombras difusas y borrosas, todas excepto una, una cercana a él, bien vestida y con el emblema de los Uchiha bordado en la ropa.

—Naruto, ¡basta!, no lo hagas—gritó Sai al ver a su primo levantarse. Pero de nada sirvieron sus gritos, ni los esfuerzos de Kiba de detener a Naruto, por que muy pronto, Shisui yacía muerto a los pies del rubio, con un leve gesto de alivio en su rostro.

—Lárgate Naruto—gritó Sai, empujando al rubio, que parecía muerto en vida—vete de aquí antes de que llegue el Hokague

—Qué estúpido es mi destino—susurró Naruto

—¿Aún estás aquí?—preguntó Sai desesperado

La multitud se dispersó unos cuantos segundos después de que Naruto desapareció por el bosque, y en su lugar aparecieron varios ninjas vestidos de negro y con elegantes máscara, que se adentraban en la turba.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí?

—¿Dónde está es asesino de Kakashi?

—Vamos, sígame. Es en nombre del Hokage

De repente, entró a la plaza la venerable figura del anciano Hokage, con las facciones encolerizadas y blandiendo una espada en su mano. Detrás de él, iban Kushina y Minato tomados de la mano, y apurándose por adelantar a Mikoto y Fugaku.

—¿Quiénes fueron los ninjas que empezaron esta pelea?—preguntó Sarutobi a Sai, al encontrarlo ahí

—Hokague-sama, a Kakashi lo asesinó Shisui—indicó señalando el cadáver del Uchiha—y a él lo mató Naruto

Al ver el ensangrentado cuerpo de Shisui, Mikoto lanzó un aullido desgarrador.

—Mi sobrino, el hijo de mi hermano muerto por un asqueroso Senju—sollozó mientras su marido la abrazaba—Sarutobi-sama, debe ser justo y cumplir su palabra, ¡debe asesinar a Naruto!

—¿Quién inició esto, Sai?—preguntó el anciano, ignorando las peticiones de la señora Uchiha

—Shisui llegó buscando pelea, Naruto intentó detenerlos, pero no lo escucharon—dijo el chico, acercándose a sus tíos.

—Él pertenece a la familia Senju—dijo Fugaku gravemente, mirando con desprecio a Sai—¿cómo sabemos que dice la verdad? Debes de hacer justicia, Sarutobi y ejecutar al chico Naruto

—Shisui mató a Kakashi, y a él lo mató Naruto—dijo el Hokage, asegurando las palabras de Sai

—Kakashi era amigo de Naruto, solo hizo lo que la ley hubiera dictado—intervino Minato, harto de ver como aquellas personas a las que él despreciaba tato, querían decidir sobre el futuro de su hijo

—Y por su crimen será desterrado de Konoha—dictó el Hokage, echando chispas por los ojos—esta riña entre sus familias nos ha costado demasiado a todos. Hoy perdía a uno de mis mejores ninjas. He perdido la paciencia, ya no escucharé ni lágrimas ni súplicas—dijo, lanzándole una comunicativa mirada a Kushina, que sollozaba tomada del brazo de su esposo—Naruto deberá irse ahora mismo, y si vuelvo a encontrarlo, no le tendré más compasión y yo mismo le asesinaré

**···**

Sasuke estaba sentado en su cama, pensando seriamente en lo que acababa de hacer casándose con Naruto, y en la que se armaría cuando su familia se enterara, cuando de repente, Itachi entró a la habitación hecho un torbellino.

—Se han matado Sasuke—dijo muy seriamente—ha habido otra pelea entre familias.

Sasuke se levantó de su cama, pálido como el papel.

—¿A quién han matado?—preguntó sujetando a su hermano de las solapas y empujándolo contra la pared--¿quién ha muerto?

Itachi evitó su mirada agachando la cabeza, haciendo que Sasuke perdiera por completo la paciencia.

—Dímelo ya—rugió enfurecido— ¿quién está muerto?

—Shisui—contestó al fin el mayor, mientras Sasuke se desplomaba en su cama—Naruto ha asesinado a Shisui

—No puede ser—susurró, sin poder creérselo— ¿estás seguro?

Itachi asintió secamente con la cabeza.

—Toda la aldea habla de ello, Naruto tendrá que irse desterrado por asesinar a nuestro primo—dijo, antes de esconder el rostro entre sus pálidas manos y sollozar. Sasuke sintió un poco de lástima por él, sabía lo mucho que su hermano quería a Shisui.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora?—preguntó Sasuke desesperado—por favor Itachi, ve a buscarlo

—De encontrarlo, lo mataría con mis propias manos—murmuró el mayor

—Por favor, sabes lo importante que es para mí—pidió Sasuke, derrotado, sentado en el suelo—necesito hablar con Naruto

—¡Él mató a nuestro primo!—gritó su hermano, furioso

—Pero yo lo amo—le respondió Sasuke

Itachi miró a su hermanito durante unos segundos. Después, salió por la puerta de la misma manera con la que había entrado

**···**

Tsunade abría deprisa la puerta de su despacho, haciendo entrar a un joven de cabellos rubios, que llegaba lleno de manchas de sangre, de manchas de odio.

—Naruto, desconsiderado. De ti se ha enamorado la desdicha y te casaste con la desventura.

El rubio no la escuchó y fue directo a sentarse en una de las sillas.

—El Hokage te ha desterrado Naruto. Lo ha anunciado a toda la aldea. De lo contrario, te asesinará.

—Lo hubiera preferido—susurró Naruto—ahora el destierro será la muerte. Primero me arrebataron a Kakashi, ahora no podré ver más a Sasuke…

—Ya basta Naruto, el Hokage ha sido lo bastante piadoso contigo para que te comportes como un malagradecido—lo reprendió Tsunade

—Si tuviera compasión de mí, ahora mismo me enviaría al mismo infierno al que yo envié a Shisui.

Tsunade iba a responderle, pero la puerta de su despacho se abrió, y entró Itachi lleno de cólera, que no dudó ni dos segundos en saltarle encima a Naruto con la intención de molerlo a golpes.

—¡Por Kami-sama, chico!—exclamó Tsunade—a ti nadie te ha enseñado a golpear puertas, ¿verdad?—preguntó, mientras usando una fuerza descomunal, logró separar a ambos ninjas

—Asqueroso bastardo—le dijo Itachi a Naruto—cómo me gustaría asesinarte—dijo, escupiéndole encima

—Hazlo—suplicó el rubio—hazlo y termina de una vez con esto. Venga el amor de tu primo

Itachi lo miró de la forma más cruel en que se puede mirar a alguien. Sentía el impulso de asesinarlo, de hacerlo sufrir, de hacer pagar lo que le había hecho a Shisui. Pero el amor hacia su hermano era más fuerte.

—No puedo. He venido a llevarte con Sasuke—dijo lanzándole una capa negra con nubes rojas—así que mejor muévete y vámonos—ordenó saliendo del despacho

—Será mejor que lo sigas—recomendó Tsunade—no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo

—Pero Tsunade…

—Hazme caso—ordenó la mujer—ve a Suna, y muy pronto recibirás noticias mías.

Por fin, Naruto se puso la capa y salió del despacho, siguiendo a Itachi a través de una serie de pasadizos mohosos y húmedos, que por fin lo condujeron a la mansión Uchiha.


	4. Chapter 4

Fugaku se hallaba sentado en el suelo, frente a Kabuto, quien lo miraba con una débil y suplicante sonrisa en sus labios, pero sin pronunciar una sola palabra por miedo de desatar la ira del Uchiha, cuyo rostro se veía más severo que de costumbre.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo—dijo por fin Fugaku, sin mirar a Kabuto a los ojos—pero después de todo lo que ha pasado con mi sobrino, no creo que deba de hablarle a Sasuke de esto con tanta prisa

En ese momento, Mikoto entraba a la estancia para encontrarse con su marido, tenía los ojos hundidos, y la piel muy pálida, como si su cuerpo se hubiera secado de tanto llorar.

—He ido a ver a Sasuke—comentó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular

—¿Y cómo está?—preguntó Kabuto con interés

—Mal—contestó la mujer, escondiendo la cara entre las manos—Itachi me ha dicho que ni siquiera le permite a él entrar a su habitación, no responde cuando lo llamas. Después del asesinato de mi sobrino, ¡tengo miedo de que algo malo le pase a Sasuke!

—Por favor señora Uchiha, háblele de mí a su hijo en cuanto todo pase—pidió Kabuto antes de levantarse y caminar hasta la salida, con la intención de irse, cuando la voz de Fugaku lo detuvo

—Escucha Kabuto, sabes lo mucho que te apreció y lo importante que sería para mí que llegaras a formar parte de mi familia, de modo que creo que has sido demasiado paciente—dijo con tranquilidad—y conozco a mi hijo, hará lo que le ordené. Así que, no te preocupes, mañana mismo le hablaremos de matrimonio, y el jueves ustedes dos podrán casarse

Kabuto se había quedado sin habla con la sorpresa de la noticia

—Por supuesto, no podrá ser una gran fiesta por a muerte tan reciente de Shisui, sólo asistirán los más cercanos. ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás preparado?

—Ojalá mañana fuera jueves—sonrió Kabuto

**···**

Pero antes de que sus padre decidieran el futuro de su hermano menor, Itachi había conseguido hacer entrar a Naruto por uno de los tantos pasadizos que conducían a la Mansión, y pronto se vieron frente a la habitación de Sasuke.

—Abre Sasuke—ordenó Itachi—soy yo

Sasuke abrió la puerta. Naruto soltó una expresión de sorpresa al ver el pálido y demacrado rostro de Sasuke, con surcos en las mejillas que revelaban las lágrimas que tanto se había empeñado en ocultar.

—Vete Itachi—dijo Sasuke—por favor déjanos solos

El mayor no estaba muy seguro, pero prefería no causarle más molestias a su hermano, así que después de dirigirle una mirada de profundo odio a Naruto se fue de la habitación cerrando de un portazo.

—Sasuke—dijo Naruto sin atreverse a acercarse

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—preguntó Sasuke sin mirarle, con los ojos clavados en el suelo y los dientes apretados—¿por qué mataste a mi primo?

—Tenía que hacerlo—murmuró Naruto intentando acercarse a él—Shisui asesinó a Kakashi, era mi deber vengarlo

Naruto tomó a Sasuke de un hombro, de manera cariñosa, pero con un gesto brusco, Sasuke lo apartó de él.

—Te importa más Kakashi que yo—murmuró Sasuke entre dientes—ahora, por tu insensatez, jamás tendremos una vida tranquila

—Nunca hubiéramos tenido una vida tranquila de cualquier forma—explotó Naruto perdiendo los estribos. Sasuke también perdió el control, y le soltó un puñetazo justo en donde su hermano le había golpeado

—Ahora tú estás muerto, estás destinado a vivir entre las áridas dunas de Suna, mientras yo tengo que pudrirme en esta asquerosa aldea. Gracias a ti, jamás podremos estar juntos—dijo furioso, sin gritar, pero con un tono tan gélido que helaba la sangre

Naruto negó con la cabeza, apretándo los labios para no echarse a llorar. Poco a poco, consiguió acercarse hasta el Uchiha, y aún con el temor de recibir un golpe, abrazó a Sasuke

—Yo no quería que esto pasara—susurró suavemente al oído de Sasuke—te amo

Sasuke sonrió fríamente.

—Dobe—le dijo, de forma cariñosa

Naruto se acercó, e intentó besarlo, pero se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta y la voz de la madre de Sasuke llamándolo

—Sasuke, por favor abre—exigía—debemos de hablar

Los jóvenes ninjas se quedaron hechos piedra. No sabían qué hacer, ni cómo actuar y sabían que debían de improvisar algo pronto

—Vamos Sasuke—decía Mikoto—o entraré por la fuerza

—Madre—intervino Itachi—Sasuke está muy afligido, no quiere hablar ni siquiera conmigo. Creo que lo mejor sería esperar hasta mañana, estará más calmado. Ni siquiera yo he podido entrar a verle

Por lo visto, Itachi consiguió convencer a su madre, pues ya no llamó más a la puerta.

—De ahora en adelante no importa lo que suceda—dijo Sasuke— no dudaré más de tus acciones

Naruto acercó su rostro suavemente, posando sus labios sobre los de Sasuke. Se sentía nervioso, y su cuerpo le temblaba tanto que apenas podía ocultarlo. Sasuke le correspondió con gusto, entrelazando la tímida lengua que llenaba su boca.

Se dejaron caer en la cama, besándose apasionadamente, olvidándose de los dulces besos de principiantes. Sabían que debían de besarse, de quererse y de acariciarse todo el tiempo que fuera posible, porque no tenían la certeza de cuándo podrían estar juntos de nuevo…

**···**

Naruto a primera hora del día, estaba ya con su ropa puesta, y listo para partir en ese mismo momento a Suna.

—No te vayas—le pidió Sasuke sin haberse levantado de su cama—aún es demasiado temprano, puedes quedarte un rato más

—Podría—concedió el rubio—pero no es lo mejor, aunque si tú lo deseas me quedaré a tu lado, no importa si los ANBUS me dan muerte. Junto a ti, valdrá la pena.

Sasuke se incorporó, y besando a Naruto, lo empujo con suavidad hasta la ventana, la única salida con la que se podría asegurar de que ningún miembro de su familia lo viera.

—Hasta pronto Naruto, espero tu vuelta, mientras tanto pensaré en ti en cada momento, incluso más de lo que entreno.

La puerta se abrió, y entró Itachi aún sin vestirse.

—¿Todavía estás aquí?—le preguntó a su joven cuñado con desdén—Mejor apresúrense, mi madre no tarda en llegar—dijo antes de volver a salir tan intempestivamente como entró

Naruto comenzó a bajar por la ventana, mientras Sasuke lo observaba temeroso

—¿Volveremos a estar juntos?—preguntó

—Claro—contestó el rubio con una franca sonrisa—y estos días los tendremos en un recuerdo muy lejano. Pronto nos veremos reunidos, mientras tanto, adiós.

Justo en el momento en que Naruto desapareció entre los arbustos, entró Mikoto, seguida de Itachi, quién ya se había puesto ropa, pero ahora se veía muy preocupado

—Hasta que puedo verte Sasuke—le reprochó su madre, observándolo muy detenidamente—aunque te ves muy pálido, parece que no has pegado ojo en toda la noche, ¿acaso sigues penando por la muerte de Shisui?

Sasuke bajó la mirada, sonrojado y sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza

—Comprendo lo mal que te sientes—dijo su madre, abrazando a su hijo y sentándose en la cama—pero lo que más me enferma es saber que sigue con vida ese bastardo que lo asesinó—Sasuke se deshizo del abrazo de su madre, y se paró lejos se la cama—ese asqueroso Senju

—Está ahora fuera del alcance de nuestras manos—comentó Sasuke, mirando nervioso por la ventana—ojalá yo pudiera vengar a mi primo.

Itachi tuvo toser para evitar reír de las palabras de su hermano.

—No te preocupes, esta ofensa al Clan Uchiha no quedará mucho tiempo así. Ya veremos cuánto tiempo puede permanecer Naruto a salvo en Suna—comentó con frialdad—pero por ahora, nos importan asuntos menos desoladores: te traigo alegres noticias.

—¿De qué hablas madre?—preguntó Sasuke con desconfianza

—Sasuke, deberías de darle gracias al destino por tener un padre como Fugaku—dijo Mikoto soñadoramente—preocupado por tus penas, se ha encargado de buscarles una solución.

—¿De qué penas hablas?—preguntó su hijo, pero fue olímpicamente ignorado por la señora Uchiha, que continuó paseándose por la habitación alegremente

—Este jueves, en esta misma casa, nuestra familia quedará unida al Hokage, gracias a tu matrimonio con Kabuto—dijo con una flamante sonrisa

Sasuke se fue de espalda. Cayó sobre su cama como si le hubieran herido justo en el corazón.

—¿Es una broma?—preguntó asustado, mirando a Itachi en busca de apoyo, pero que esta vez no dijo nada

—Tú eres el bromista, Sasuke—le dijo su madre con frialdad

—No lo permitas—suplicó su hijo, como nunca antes lo había hecho—habla con mi padre, explícale que no puedo casarme, ni siquiera le conozco. Es demasiado pronto.

Mikoto estaba a punto de replicar, pero no tuvo la oportunidad, pues Fugaku entró a la habitación en ese preciso momento.

—¿Qué sucede Mikoto?—preguntó el severo hombre—¿ya le has informado mi decisión?

—Padre—exclamó Sasuke sin dejar hablar a su madre—te lo agradezco, agradezco tu preocupación, pero yo no me casaré con Kabuto

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Fugaku con seriedad-- ¿qué es esa tontería de que no quieres?, deberías de estar orgulloso, al menos casándote con Kabuto lograrías tener un lugar entre los ninjas, jamás podrás igualar al ningún miembro del Clan Uchiha

—Jamás me sentiría orgulloso de lo que odio—replicó Sasuke, retando a su padre con la mirada—no necesito de ti o de Kabuto para poder forjar mi propio camino ninja—dijo, recordando una frase que alguna vez le escuchó a Naruto

Fugaku soltó una sarcástica carcajada, y sujetó a su hijo menor por las solapas, alzándolo

—Escúchame bien Sasuke, no serás tú quién manche el nombre de mis antepasados con tus necedades. Este jueves te casarás con Kabuto, quieras o no, porque estoy dispuesto a llegar lo más lejos que sea necesario para que no embarres del lodo el nombre de mi familia, así tenga que desconocerte como mi hijo.

Sasuke le escupió en la cara y su padre le soltó un bofetón que le envió al piso. Acto seguido, salió de ahí sin mirar atrás, seguido de Mikoto, que se retorcía las manos por la angustia.

Itachi fue hasta su hermano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Sabes que papá no habla en serio—le dijo—él te quiere

—Yo no estaría tan seguro—comentó Sasuke frotándose donde había recibido el bofetón—el nombre de la familia es más importantes que su propio hijo. Itachi, tienes que ayudarme, dime algo

Pero Itachi ni siquiera miraba a su hermano a la cara, en cambio observaba por la ventana, en el lugar exacto donde Naruto había desaparecido

—Naruto está muerto, lo mejor es que te olvides de él, cásate con Kabuto

—Naruto no está muerto—le dijo Sasuke con amargura

—No, pero es lo que se merece—contestó fríamente—él es el asesino de nuestro primo, y ahora se encuentra muy lejos de aquí. Olvídate de él u olvídate de mí

Sasuke observó con tristeza a su hermano. Se había quedado sin su único aliado y con Naruto fuera estaba solo, o casi.

Sin que Itachi pudiera detenerlo, se lanzó por la ventana y se fue corriendo.

**···**

Sasuke entró a la oficina de Tsunade-sama, quién se llevó un gran susto al pensar que Shizune, su asistente, había vuelto a descubrirle bebiendo sake.

—Soy yo, Sasuke Uchiha—se anunció el ninja un poco tarde—necesito su ayuda

—Ah, eres tú, ¿qué te trae por aquí?—preguntó bebiendo de su botella

—Tiene que ayudarme—repitió él—mi padre quiere casarme con Kabuto

—Oh, es eso—dijo Tsunade preocupada—hace un rato ha estado aquí, un chico encantador. Intenté convencerle de que retrase la boda, de que aún no están listos, pero como de costumbre, nadie sigue mis consejos.

—Mi padre no está dispuesto a ceder tampoco—dijo Sasuke caminando como león enjaulado por el despacho—estoy enloqueciendo. Yo ya me he casado, y preferiría descansar junto a Shusui antes que tener que estar al lado de Kabuto.

—No seas tan trágico chico—le dijo Tsunade—yo te ayudaré y pronto se solucionarán las cosas, solo tienes que seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que te diga—Sasuke asintió sin pensarlo dos veces—de acuerdo. Esta noche regresarás con tu padre, le pedirás perdón y le harás creer que estás feliz por tu matrimonio. La noche anterior al jueves, beberás una medicina que yo misma he fabricado, y caerás en un sueño que parecerá la muerte, de modo que tu familia te enviará al panteón Uchiha. Para ese entonces habré enviado por Naruto y juntos podrán huir a Suna.

Sasuke asintió con una seca cabezada y tomó el frasco que Tsunade le ofrecía

—Llévatelo, y asegúrate de que tu valentía no flaqueé

El ninja le miró con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

—Jamás la había sentido con tanta intensidad—respondió antes de salir del despacho.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinto

Fugaku estaba parado en medio de la estancia, con los brazos cruzados y gritándole a todo el mundo, como generalmente disfrutaba.

-Tú, quiero que busques a todos los invitados en esta lista, y tú, contrátame veinte buenos cocineros—vociferaba mientras los criados corrían a su alrededor apresurados—¿dónde está Itachi?

—¿Qué pasa padre?—preguntó su hijo bajando las escaleras

—¿Dónde se ha metido tu hermano?

El joven ninja se encogió de hombros, pero antes de que a Fugaku terminara de contraérsele el rostro de furia, llegó Sasuke

—Aquí estoy—dijo con solemnidad

Su padre le echó una mirada evaluadora, como si estuviera buscando alguna prueba que delatara lo mal hijo que era y el poco respeto que le tenía a sus padres.

—Pareces de mejor humor—comentó Fugaku, que en realidad viniendo de él, ya era demasiado— ¿en dónde has estado?

—Recuperando mi razón—le contestó, acercándose a su hermano—hable con Tsunade-sama y me hizo ver mi error, ustedes tienen la razón, lo mejor para mi es casarme con Kabuto

Fugaku se sentía tan feliz al escuchar las palabras de su hijo que compuso un poco su gesto amargo.

—Entonces, ¡llamen a Kabuto!—exclamó Fugaku, saltando de la felicidad—hay que avisarle de esto en seguida

—Lo he visto esta tarde yo mismo—apuntó Sasuke

—Entonces mejor apresúrense todos—gritó Fugaku entusiasta—Mikoto, ven acá—llamó a su mujer—la boda se realizará mañana

—No podremos—respondió ella escandalizada—falta tanto que hacer.

Mientras sus padres discutían, Sasuke le hizo una seña a su hermano, y ambos se dirigieron a su habitación.

—Buscaré la ropa apropiada—anunció el menos antes de desaparecerse

—No tendrás que preocuparte—le dijo Fugaku a su esposa—si es necesario, yo mismo permaneceré toda la noche despierto como ama de casa. Sabes que esta boda es lo que nuestra familia necesita, así que ayuda a nuestro hijo con sus preparativos. Me alegro tanto de que ese necio haya rectificado. Sin duda toda Konoha le debe mucho a Tsunade-sama por su sabiduría.

**···**

—Si esa ropa te parece bien, me da lo mismo—dijo Sasuke a su hermano encogiéndose de hombros

—¿Te ayudo en algo más?—preguntó el mayor, un poco apenado de lo que le había dicho a su hermano con anterioridad, pero Sasuke no tuvo la necesidad de contestar, pues su madre entró en la habitación sin llamar a la puerta

—¿Todo está bien?¿necesitan mi ayuda?—preguntó con una voz exageradamente dulce

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se sentó en su cama sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

—Todo está bien—respondió por fin—así que, por favor, váyanse de mi habitación, necesito estar listo para mañana

Su madre intentó replicar, pero Itachi la sujetó del brazo y ambos salieron sin decir nada más.

Sasuke permaneció sentado, apenas sin moverse.

Temblando, sacó en pequeño frasco que Tsunade le había dado hace apenas unas cuantas horas, repitiendo en su mente las palabras que le había dicho Naruto antes de despedirse, él tenía por seguro que pronto estarían juntos, y que todo aquello no sería más que una mala broma del destino, pero ahora todo dependía de él. Sólo él tenía en sus manos volver a encontrarse con el rubio.

—A tu salud, Naruto—susurró antes de beberse de golpe el contenido del botecillo.

Al momento, sintió un frio inmenso que le recorrió el cuerpo y luego miedo, mucho miedo, pero pronto no sintió nada más.

**···**

En las cocinas, Mikoto e Itachi observaban con desconfianza una gran olla de sopa

—Creo que debió de llevar más especias—comentaba el joven ninja sin acercarse mucho.

—Debiste de enviar a Kisame—señaló su madre, desesperada con la boda tan próxima—pero ya habrá forma de solucionarlo

Pero mientras ellos intentaban solucionar el problema de la comida, llegó Fugaku muy desaliñado y pálido, pero con una gran enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

—Muévanse—les ordenó—ya casi es mediodía y vamos muy atrasados, será mejor terminar con todo esto antes de la llegada de Kabuto

—No has dormido en toda la noche—observó su hijo—te enfermarás

—Bah, tonterías. Antes de casarme pasé muchas más noches en vela—dijo con aire soñador. Incluso Mikoto sintió miedo e verlo tan feliz, ni en su propia boda se había emocionado tanto.

Fugaku seguía sonriendo, pero pronto comenzó a sonar una música que le quitó la felicidad.

—Kabuto ya está aquí—chilló eufórico—Itachi, corre por tu hermano y prepárense para bajar, la hora ha llegado. Yo iré a hablar con el novio.

Itachi, como todo buen ninja, corrió ágilmente hasta la habitación de su hermano, donde le encontró recostado aún, profundamente dormido

—Sasuke, despierta—dijo sacudiéndole un poco—Kabuto ha llegado y padre está ansioso porque bajes, levántate ya—pedía mientras abría las cortinas, pero al ver que no se movía, continuó insistiendo—Sasuke, por favor actúa como una persona madura, no puedes aferrarte a ese Senju toda la vida—pero su hermano no se movía—Sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE—gritó, pero no hubo respuesta—está muerto, no puede ser, no puedes estar muerto—soltó un alarido de dolor, como un animal que ha sido herido—Padre, Madre

Mikoto enseguida llegó al lado de sus hijos

—¿Qué escándalo estás armando?—preguntó molesta—¿qué van a creer los invitados?, jamás se esperaría esto de un ninja de tu clase.

Itachi no pudo contenerse, y le soltó una bofetada.

—Madre, es Sasuke, míralo

Mikoto hizo caso, y soltó un gritó aún más doloroso que el de Itachi.

—Hijo, hijo no puede ser—lloraba sobre el pecho de Sasuke—revive, mírame o moriré contigo. Itachi, ve por ayuda.

Pero Itachi no se movía, sus piernas ya no le respondían. Quería gritar y por primera vez sentía unas incontenibles ganas de llorar, odiaba a su entrenamiento ninja por no permitírselo.

—Mikoto, ¿qué escándalo es este?—preguntó Fugaku que acababa de llegar, mucho mejor arreglado que como su hijo lo había dejado—espero que Sasuke esté listo, lo esperan abajo

—Padre—dijo Itachi con un hilo de voz—Itachi está muerto

Fugaku soltó una seca carcajada, mirando atentamente el cuerpo de su hijo pequeño. Pero pronto la risa terminó, su semblante cambió y se estaba apretando tanto las manos que pronto comenzaron a sangrarles.

—Mi hijo—susurró—mi hijo pequeño… está muerto

Los tres Uchiha se quedaron es sus lugares, sin moverse, deseando que la vida los abandonase igual que había hecho con Sasuke…

En ese instante, entró Tsunade seguida de Kabuto, y con un grupo de músicos.

—¿Ya está el joven Sasuke para su boda?—preguntó Tsunade

—Muy tarde—dijo Fugaku—la muerte lo ha tomado como esposo. Ahora yace frío sobre su lecho. La Muerte es mi yerno, todo lo mío le pertenece.

La familia Uchiha se desplomó en los asientos que encontraron, sin quitarle la vista de encima al más pequeño de ellos, mientras Kabuto observaba la escena con el gesto descompuesto y sin saber muy bien lo que tenía que decir.

—Este día es triste como ningún otro—dijo Tsunade intentando llevar consuelo—la boda se ha convertido en velorio. Sasuke no ocupará su lugar en el lecho ajeno, sino junto a su familia en el féretro. Mejor nos apresuramos, es preferible terminar con esto cuanto antes.—dijo ayudando a la familia a incorporarse, mientras Itachi tomaba el cadáver de su pequeño hermano en brazos y partían hacia el panteón Uchiha.

**···**

Naruto estaba sentado fuera de una pequeña casa que el muy poco generoso kage de Suna, Gaara le había concedido en cuanto se enteró de su exilio.

A pesar de que llevaba poco tiempo en Suna, Naruto la pasaba muy mal, no solo porque había dejado atrás todo lo que quería, sino porque su nueva aldea era sumamente aburrida, sin nadie con quien conversar, y por si eso no fuera poco, la arena se le metía hasta en los calcetines. Fue por eso, que cuando vio a lo lejos llegar a Kiba, se alegró muchísimo más de lo que hubiera pensado.

—No puedo creer que hayas venido—lo saludó feliz, abrazándolo a pesar de su olor a perro

—Hace mucho calor, así que tuve que pensarlo mucho—le respondió Kiba sentándose junto a él

—¿Y qué hay de Konoha?, ¿cómo están mis padres?, ¿y Sai?, ¿y los Uchiha?—preguntó el rubio con mucho entusiasmo

—Tu madre dice que debes lavar tu ropa todos los días—dijo Kiba intentando recordar todos los encargos—Sai parece que llora todos los días por que se han ido las únicas dos personas que lo soportaban, pero, ¿para qué quieres saber sobre los Uchiha?

Naruto hizo un gesto con la mano, intentando restarle importancia al asunto

—Tú solo contesta, ¿está todo bien?, ¿cómo está Sasuke?

—¿Sasuke Uchiha?—preguntó Kiba desconcertado—Sasuke ha muerto esta mañana, vi desde la mansión como lo llevaban

—No puede ser—exclamó Naruto sujetándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo un poco— ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?

Kiba se apartó enseguida, temiendo ante la mirada del rubio

—Claro que sí, no tengo porque inventar una cosa como esa—se defendió el joven

Naruto cayó de rodillas, apenas consciente, sujetándose la cabeza y sollozando.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Kiba preocupado—¿qué te sucede?

—Muévete Kiba, tráeme algo en donde escribir y prepara mis cosas, esta noche vuelvo a Konoha—susurró secándose unas lágrimas—¿Tsunade no te ha mandado nada para mí?

Kiba negó débilmente con la cabeza.

—Entonces apúrate, te veré en unos momentos, debo arreglar algo

Mientras Kiba salía hacia el lado sur de la aldea, Naruto corrió internándose entre las casas del lado norte, pues a su llegada recordaba haber visto a una anciana mujer que recogía plantas venenosas, quién vestía ropas en extremo pobres, y que parecía llevaba días sin comer.

—Estoy seguro de que esa anciana me venderá un veneno si se lo pido—dijo Naruto para sí mismo mientras se detenía en una minúscula casa, que incluso la suya en comparación podía pasar por una mansión. Naruto no dudó en llamar con más fuerza de la necesaria a la puerta.

—¿Quién está ahí?—preguntó una anciana mujer de cabellos grises y encorvada, que acababa de salir de la casa

—Por favor ven—le pidió Naruto, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño saco de monedas de oro—veo que eres pobre, te pagaré muy bien a cambio de un veneno que acabe pronto con mi vida

—¿De qué hablas, chico?—preguntó la vieja escandalizada—las leyes de Suna castigan a quienes venden lo que me pides, además eres muy joven, seguro que todo tiene una solución

—No te pedí que te metieras en mis asuntos—dijo Naruto de forma cortante—Suna no piensa en ti, no deberías de seguir sus leyes, si me haces caso, tu vida mejorará, te hace falta el dinero

La vieja lo miró unos instantes, dudosa de lo que debía hacer, pero finalmente tomó el saco que el rubio ninja le ofrecía, y a cambio le entregó un pequeño frasco con contenido dudoso.

—Accede mi pobreza, no mi voluntad—se lamentó—este veneno es tan potente que mataría a un ninja con la fuerza de veinte hombres.

Naruto le miró con una mezcla de tristeza y lástima, aunque no con la misma lástima que sentía por sí mismo.

—Esta noche descansaré junto a ti, Sasuke


	6. Chapter 6

**Sexto**

Tsunade estaba sentada en el escritorio de su despacho, zapateando con su enorme talón con desesperación y apurando una botella de sake, cuando un enorme hombre de largos cabellos blancos se coló en la habitación, y a juzgar por su aspecto, era tan aficionado al alcohol como la protuberante mujer.

—Jiraiya idiota—gritó Tsunade al verlo tambalearse sobre su recién pulido escritorio—llevo toda la mañana esperándote, ¿hiciste lo que te encargue?

El silencio del hombre le dio a Tsunade un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?—gritó la rubia mientras saltaba sobre su escritorio con la intención de romperle todos los dientes al viejo

—Te juro que no fue mi culpa—chillaba Jiraiya corriendo de un lado a otro de la habitación para evitar que le reacomodaran el rostro—no tienes idea de lo difícil que es pasar por la frontera de Suna después de haber tomado unos cuantos tragos.

La rubia dejó libre al hombre después de patearle un poco las espinillas. Al fin y al cabo, ella también sabía sobre el poder del sake.

—¿Entonces no le llevaste mi mensaje a Naruto?—preguntó sobándose las sienes para ahuyentar el dolor de cabeza.

—No, pero te juro que lo intenté—se disculpó el hombre—sabes que Naruto siempre me ha caído muy bien…

—Rápido, queda poco tiempo—indicó Tsunade ignorando a su compañero—mueve tu gordo trasero, hay que irnos de inmediato—dijo para tomar a Jiraiya de la manga y arrastrarlo hasta la salida

**···**

Kabuto caminaba con paso firme pero gesto dubitativo por los oscuros caminos del cementerio Uchiha, seguido muy de cerca por Tayuya, una de sus más fieles esbirros.

—Este lugar apesta—comentó la chica mientras ambos bajaban por la estrecha escalera de las catacumbas

—Cállate—le ordenó Kabuto con impaciencia—deja mis cosas ahí lárgate y escóndete bien, vigila que nadie se acerque—le advirtió tomando unas cuantas flores y una antorcha para no tropezar con ningún miembro perdido de algún difunto Uchiha—y ya lo sabes, pase lo que pase, no vuelvas, o Orochimaru te lo hará pagar

Tayuya sonrió con sorna, lanzándole una larga mirada a las tumbas de los ancestros Uchiha.

—No sabía que le ibas a la necrofilia, Kabuto—comentó con un poco de asco

—Lárgate—contestó con furia, consiguiendo que la chica emprendiera su silenciosa huida

Fuera de las catacumbas, Naruto se acercaba también con antorchas, seguido de Kiba, quien caminaba inseguro por tener que reunirse con los muertos

El rubio se volvió hacia su amigo, con una triste sonrisa en su rostro surcado por las lágrimas.

—Eres un gran amigo, Kiba—le dijo con cariño, tendiéndole un saquillo de monedas—esto es para ti, el sobre para mi padre, por favor entrégaselo lo más pronto posible. Y por tu vida, no vuelvas, o juró por mi honor que te haré pedazos y tus restos quedarán en este cementerio—le advirtió Naruto aún sonriendo, antes de bajar por las tenebrosas escaleras de las catacumbas

Kiba se quedó pasmado, aún al pie de las escaleras. Todo ese asunto le daba muy mala espina, y a pesar de lo mucho que apreciaba su vida, no podía permitir que Naruto cometiera una tontería después de todo lo bueno que había sido con él. Así que, en vez de huir como le habían recomendado, se quedó esperando tras un árbol.

Naruto entró con mucha facilidad, sorteando las muchas tumbas de sus antiguos enemigos, cuando Kabuto lo divisó de lejos

—Es ese maldito Senju—dijo entre dientes buscando entre sus pertenencias algún arma con la cual defenderse—el asesino del primo de Sasuke, fue esa pena la que le causó la muerte. Seguro ha venido a profanar las tumbas, pero solo sobre mi cadáver—corrió hasta Naruto, empuñando un viejo kunai—Detente, asqueroso Senju, no podrás vengarte más allá e la muerte. Obedece o tu destino será la muerte.

Naruto apenas alzó su triste y cansada mirada. Le parecía increíble que alguien hubiera conseguido colarse hasta ahí a mitad de la noche.

—Ya conozco mi destino—dijo con resignación—es por eso que estoy aquí, así que te lo suplico, lárgate y no vuelvas. Te lo suplico, vete de aquí y no añadas más pecados a mi cuenta.

—No me interesan tus súplicas—le respondió Kabuto—y si alguien se irá de aquí, ten por seguro que no seré yo.

—Entonces no tengo remedio—anunció Naruto, adoptando una posición de combate.

Kabuto saltó sobre él, pero la pelea no duró mucho, porque a pesar de la fuerza y rapidez del mayor, como ninja del Hokage, una fuerza distinta invadía el cuerpo de Naruto, y se volvía más rápido, más fuerte, más hábil…De lejos, Tayuya observaba

Finalmente, todo acabó cuando Kabuto terminó en el suelo, apenas con movimiento en su cuerpo. En sus ojos, ya se asomaba la sombra de la muerte

—Muero—anunció lo obvio—si sientes un poco de compasión, ponme junto a Sasuke

Ya no pudo decir nada más, las palabras desaparecieron entre sus labios. Tayuya había desaparecido.

Pero Naruto ya no escuchaba, ni sentía nada. Las heridas recientes se volvían parte de él y del futuro que lo esperaba.

—Sasuke—susurró al llegar a su lado—tu rostro hace menos oscuro este mortal cementerio, donde yace ya Shisui, tu primo, muerto por mi mano, se sentirá feliz de saber que he vengado a su asesino. Ahora Kabuto, amigo de Kakashi, le acompañará, espero que esté feliz, le he enviado mucha compañía y pronto yo mismo estaré junto a ti—dijo sonriente, observando el cuerpo inerte de Kabuto, antes de sostener la pequeña botella con el ponzoñoso líquido dentro—a tu salud, Sasuke—susurró, enseguida sontió las fuerzas de su cuerpo desapareció—bien hecho, anciana, tu veneno es efectivo.

Se recostó al lado de Sasuke, asegurándose de que su última visión antes de que la muerte lo llevara junto a Kakashi, fuera el apacible y tranquilo rostro del Uchiha

—Para haber muerto—le dijo con cariño tomándole de la mano—tu piel es muy cálida.

Tsunade entró, seguida por Jiraiya, al que le parecía una pésima idea ir a mezclarse con los antepasados Uchiha.

—¿Es absolutamente necesario que estemos aquí?—preguntó el viejo acercándose lo más posible a Tsunade, quizá con la secreta esperanza de poder meterle mano

—Es todo culpa tuya—acusó la rubia, caminando con cautela, pero se detuvo repentinamente. Pasos.

—¿Quién anda ahí?—preguntó a media voz

—¿Tsunade?

—¿Kiba?

—¿Quién rayos es Kiba?

—Cállate—ordenó la mujer a Jiraiya mientras alzaba su antorcha para poder iluminar el camino del chico perro- ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine con Naruto—explicó el chico, señalando con temor hacia dentro

—¿Desde hace cuanto?—preguntó la rubia, angustiada

—Media hora – respondió—me ordenó que me fuera, pero estoy seguro de que va a cometer una locura

Tsunade frunció el ceño, preocupada. Además, era demasiada carga imaginarse que ella sería la culpable si alguna desgracia ocurría.

—No te preocupes—intentó tranquilizarlo—yo me encargó—dijo, y con decisión se levantó su larga bata, se deshizo de los tacones y empezó a sortear tumbas para encontrar la de Sasuke.

Pero no necesito avanzar mucho para toparse con el ensangrentado cadáver de Kabuto, aún tibio.

—¿Pero qué ha sucedido?—gritó espantada, antes de tropezar con Naruto—y tú también Naruto, ¡qué hora fatal!—gimió horrorizada ante tal espectáculo.

Aunque ya era demasiado tarde, Sasuke se movía, apretando entre los suyos los delgados dedos de Naruto.

—Tsunade—exclamó sorprendido al verla—¿qué ha sucedido?, ¿qué le ha pasado a Naruto?

—No hay tiempo, tu esposo yace muerto en tu regazo—ordenó Tsunade—aún puedes huir, te esconderás en mi casa y después partirás hacia Suna, el último hogar de Naruto—dijo caminando hacia la salida—pero vámonos ya, me pone de los muertos estar entre cadáveres apestosos, sin ofender.

Pero Sasuke no se movió, sino que se quedó ahí, congelado del dolor, sin moverse o articular algún gesto, simplemente apretando con fuerza la mano de Naruto

—Vete tú—dijo con arrogancia, para disfrazar su voz quebrada

—Vienen los ANBUS—dijo Tsunade para sí, ignorando a Sasuke, desapareciendo por los oscuros pasillos, aterrada

Sasuke no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Naruto, acariciaba su cabello, su rostro y sus manos con tanta devoción que daba ganas de llorar. Encontró el frasco del veneno, y con una seca sonrisa lo estrujó entre su mano hasta reducirlo a añicos.

—¿Así que lo bebiste todo?—preguntó con frialdad, con la misma frialdad con la que rechazó a Naruto la primera vez que se encontraron—tal vez debería de besarte, y aún quede un poco de veneno en tus labios.

Sasuke se acercó con mucho cuidado, como si temiera que pudiera romperlo, para besarlo suavemente.

—¿Por dónde, Tayuya?—preguntaba una voz masculina muy cerca de ahí

—Debo de apurarme—añadió Sasuke tomando una espada que descansaba cerca de él, Kusanagi, su fiel amiga, con quién lo habían sepultado y quién lo llevaría al final de su vida.

Solo hizo falta un corte. Limpio y recto. Por algo era un Uchiha.

Se desplomó sobre Naruto.

Un grupo de ninjas enmascarados entraron, encabezados por Tayuya, que los guiaba muy preocupada.

—Fue aquí, dónde arde la antorcha.

Los hombres comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar, pero uno de ellos avanzó hasta el lugar donde reposaban Naruto y Sasuke

—Aquí hay sangre, salgan y detengan a todos los que hallen—ordenó, antes de fijarse bien en los cuerpos que reposaban muy cerca el uno del otro—han matado a Kabuto, y Sasuke sangra aún, después de que lo enterramos hace dos días. ¡Avisen a los Senju, despierten a los Uchiha!.

Los ninjas se dispersaron, y no tardaron mucho en llegar con Kiba sujetado del brazo y Tsunade caminando junto a ellos, con Jiraiya pegado a sus faldas defendiendo su inocencia.

—En buena te has metido—le susurró a Tsunade.

Enseguida llegó el Hokage, aún con bata de dormir y de pésimo humor, seguido de su séquito.

—¿Porqué todos gritan?—preguntó furioso, pero sus gritos se vieron silenciados por las alteradas voces de Minato, que llegaba con Kushina y Sai junto a él, combinada con los gruñidos de Fugaku e Itachi y los quejidos de Mikoto.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?—preguntó Minato—en las calles se escucha gritar "Naruto", "Kabuto" y "Sasuke", pero no tiene el menor sentido

—Yo sé tanto como ustedes—dijo Sarutobi en tono cansino

—Kabuto está muerto—anunció el ANBU que daba las órdenes—Naruto también, y Sasuke que llevaba días muerto, se desangra aún.

Los Uchiha y los Senju se quedaron sin habla.

—Pero, ¿quién es el responsable?—exigió Sarutobi

Pero ninguno de los presentes dijo nada. Todos miraban con los ojos muy abiertos los recientes cadáveres de Naruto y Sasuke

A pesar de que Jiraiya intentaba detenerla, Tsunade caminó con paso decidido hacia el Hokage, arrastrando a Kiba consigo.

—Yo sé lo que ha pasado—dijo Tsunade con la cabeza gacha, esforzándose por contener las lágrimas—y me reconozco como culpable, así que si después de escucharme deciden que merezco la pena máxima, no me opondré. Naruto, ahí muerto, era el esposo de Sasuke, pero el día de la boda, fue la muerte de Shisui, Itachi está como testigo. Sasuke vino desesperado a mí suplicando ayuda, para no tener que casarse con Kabuto, yo le entregué una medicina que lo haría parecer muerto así sería enterrado hasta que Naruto llegar ay pudieran huir juntos a Suna—explicó sin observar a nadie en particular e intentando ignorar los sollozos que Kushina comenzaba a soltar—pero Naruto llegó antes, tuvo una pelea con Kabuto y decidió quitarse la vida al creer muerto a Sasuke. Y Sasuke lo siguió, al parecer, en vez de huir como le sugerí.

Tsuande no pudo continuar, pues la esposa de Minato lanzó un grito desgarrador y se lanzó sobre el cadáver de su hijo, llorando con las manos crispadas sobre la ropa de Naruto. Mikoto se acercó a ella, y para sorpresa del Hokage, le abrazó con la idea de tranquilizarla, aunque sin quitar los ojos de su propio hijo.

—¿Y tú?—preguntó Sarutobi a Kiba, quién solo atinó a alargar la carta que Naruto había escrito para su padre.

Mientras, Fugaku no pudo sostenerse más en pie, y tuvo que apoyarse en la fría pared, dejándose resbalar poco a poco.

—Aquí lo pone todo—confirmó el anciano, blandiendo el papel—me llena de pena darme cuenta de que tenía razón, su odio destruiría a las personas de nuestra ciudad. Aquí está el castigo a su odio, el destino ha conseguido matar su alegría con el amor, y yo, por cerrar los ojos, he perdido a dos de mis mejores ninjas.

Pero ya nadie le escuchaba. Itachi y Sai se abrazaban, mientras Mikoto y Kushina lloraban juntas. Minato caminó hasta Fugaku, tendiéndole la mano.

—Hermano, dame la mano, que sea tu aportación a este matrimonio, no puedo pedir más.

—Pero yo puedo otorgarte mi fortuna—le respondió Fugaku sonriéndole—haré una estatua de Romeo, de oro sólido en medio de Konoha, en honor a sus habilidades ninja

—Y junto a él, Sasuke. Ambos víctimas de padres enfrentados.

El Hokage suspiró cansado. Tsuande se dio cuenta de que nunca había lucido tan viejo como en ese momento.

—Este día será de luto. La mañana llega acompañada del sol adolorido. Fuera hablaremos de nuestras desgracias. Pues no ha habido historia más triste en toda Konoha que la de Naruto y Sasuke.


End file.
